BECAUSE I LOVE HER
by Celestide xD
Summary: Nancy , George & Bess visit London to solve the case of the " MISSING GROOM" while Frank and Joe catch up with them later in the story. Romance sparks between Nancy and Frank. Frank and Nancy are on the verge of getting together after facing such bad hardships and something really big happens. Read to find out. SPOILER : MIGHT HAVE A TRAGIC ENDING.


BECAUSE I LOVE HER

Note : I don't own ND or HB . If you find some of the characters in my book resembling you.. Oh well , you'll become popular ;D

Chapter 1 ; Ringing Bells

It was a pleasant april morning , Birds were fying across the sky in search of food to nourish their young ones ,  
River Heights was bustling with people , Meanwhile Nancy was sitting in her room and trying to figure out what the letter which was sent to her by a so-called 'secret admirer' really meant. Nancy had received a letter a week ago without any address or name , It wasn't handwritten but was nothing but newpaper cutouts , the letter read "Dear Nancy Drew , you have caused a lot of trouble lately , you cannot stop me from loving you , no one can"  
It was really unusual and peculiar of someone to send her letters like these , There was no one who was really following her , the letter seemed really absurd and kept Nancy pre-occupied. She hadn't told anyone about this.  
Her days were really normal and she didn't have any cases to solve lately and suddenly out of nowhere this letter popped up. She didn't really care or understand what the letter meant and who the letter could be. Just then the door bell rang and Nancy quickly abandoned the letter and went downstairs to see who it was.  
Before Nancy could unbolt the door , Hannah had already opened it and it was just Bess Marvin and George Fayne who were panting and looked really pale. "What is it honey? why do you both looks so pale? " asked Hannah who seemed worried and exhausted because she was busy making lunch for Carson who was coming to town after a busy meeting in London. Carson was really hardworking and was a perfect father who understood Nancy very well and was always by her side.  
" We have a case for you! It's quite confusing and thrilling!" exclaimed Bess who got tired easily.  
" You ought' to solve this case Nance! This would be really awesome! we also get to go to London if you agree!"  
yelled George who was adjusting her short brown hair which reached until her shoulders.  
" Oh you two , please do come in and take a seat and speak while I bring some lemonade for both of you!" said Hannah who was getting tired of listening to their proposals.  
" oh my , would you two please tell me about what is going on? I'm kind of lost.. and I have lots of things to tell you both! loads and loads of stuff!" exclaimed Nancy who seemed worried and excited at the same time.  
Nancy pulled both of them inside and bolted the door shut while Hannah went into the kitchen to make some lemonade for Bess and George. Nancy sat down in the couch while Bess and George sat down on the bean bag.  
" So go ahead , you tell me first about what's going on , keep me updated!" exclaimed Nancy.  
" See , our cousin Juliette is getting married in London and we're invited!" replied George.  
" That doesn't sound like a case! what about the case!?" exclaimed Nancy in disgust.  
" No wait! " yelled Bess " She's getting married to the most handsome , hot , gorgeous looking guy in the whole wide world who looks super cute in Suit and you'd faint if you look at those cute muscles that he has..."  
" Oh shut up will you?! Every guy seems so perfect to you , I will continue" said George frowing at Bess , "Look! so she was going to get married to him on May fifteenth , they were all preparing for the wedding. Everything was ready , Everything! But suddenly the groom vanished! Jake vanished into thin air! People haven't been able to trace him! so our aunt asked us for help since she knew we had an awesome detective friend , do you think we can fix this problem? solve this case? the case of the missing groom? " asks George.  
" Haha! the cassing of the missing groom is a pretty accurate title for this case , I'd love to volunteer only if my dad allowed me to go to London..." said Nancy trying to figure out how to convince her dad.  
" we will talk to your dad about it! I already booked the tickets for the three of us , Oh c'mon Nance" said Bess.  
" yes , My dad would allow me I guess , but isn't this case a bit funny.. and peculiar?" asks Nancy who was pretty confused because she had never come across a case like this which involved the groom running away . " Yes , Yes it is.. And..YOU KNOW WHAT?" Yelled Bess , " Jake has a brother , Leo who's a hunk! he looks really cute with his green eyes and brown hair and those dimples , he's so perfect..."  
" Knock it off Bess , Me and Nance don't want to waste time in talking about stupid guys , just stop" exclaimed George who was trying to control her anger. Bess stopped talking and stared hard at the carpet while Hannah brought the lemon juice and gave it to them. Then the door bell rang again , Hannah quickly went and unbolted the door and found that it was Carson!  
" God! you're an hour early! I haven't finished cooking" says Hannah who looked tired of doing work.  
"It's okay Hannah , I'm not really hungry and why don't you take some rest? Me and Nancy will cook today , you look tired" replied Carson who was concerned about Hannah's health.  
" oh that is really nice of you! I might be having flu , I don't feel good.. I will just go to my room and lie down for an hour and that will do" replied Hannah.  
" Oh Hannah , I'm sorry I didn't volunteer to help you in the first place" exclaims Nancy hugging Hannah.  
Nancy always had a soft corner for Hannah , since Hannah had taken care of Nancy since her mother's death Hannah was nancy's another mother whom she loved a lot. " It's okay sweetie , Now let me go and take rest" said Hannah who heads upstairs to her room.  
Carson removes his coat and hangs it on the coat stand behind the door and marches up to the couch and sits down comfortably wriggling his toes. He takes something out of his pocket and he has a wide grin on his face.  
" what are you girls upto? and Nance , I've got something from London for you" says Carson.  
" We were just wondering if you'd let Nance take a trip to London for solving a case!" exclaims George who is not interested in knowing what Carson has for Nancy.  
" A trip to London? A case? um.. interesting" says Carson while running his hand through his hair.  
" so can I go? Am I allowed to go dad?" asks Nancy.  
" Yes you are my dear , How could I stop you from solving a case? But be careful and keep me updated about the case dear , I might be of some help" replies Carson who is worried about Nancy.  
" yaaaaaaay!" exclaims Bess who is actually interested in visiting London not to solve the case but to meet new hunks and flirt with them. " Bess , don't get too excited , the trip might not turn out like you wished it to" said George trying to ignore Bess.  
" oh cut it off! you both! When are we going to London?" asks Nancy who was sick of watching Bess and George quarrel like little children fighting. " Um.. we'll be boarding the flight a couple of days later and we're reacing London on the next day morning" says George who was calculating when they would reach London.  
" So I have to get packing soon!" exclaims Nancy who was pretty much excited about the trip.  
" oh girls , girls , calm down and look at what I got from London!" yells Carson trying to grab the girls' attention.  
" I got this from a random shop in London , it looked really beautiful , It's a ring , made of Ruby and diamonds studded in between... isn't it beautiful? Nancy this is for you my dear" says Carson.  
" Oh dad! this is so beautiful! I love it" exclaims Nancy who was really excited and happy. She was going through mixed emotions. She had to go to London in two days and she received a beautiful gift from her dad.  
" um keep it safe , that's all I have to say" says Carson .  
" I will , trust me" replies Nancy who is holding the ring out so that George and Bess can examine it.  
Nancy then pulls George and Bess upstairs and gives her dad time to change his clothes and have a bath.  
She then shuts the door and picks up the letter that she had received earlier and handed it to George who read it and was pretty confused , Next George passed it to Bess and Bess read it out loud and handed it to Nancy . George and Bess looked pretty confused. They didn't really understand what the letter meant.  
There was an awkward silence and Bess was the first one to break it.  
" So you have a secret admirer? Isn't that cute? well great going Nance , we have many people hitting on you , that is the most wonderful thing in the world , don't secret admirers make you feel special?" started Bess who was interrupted by George. George gaged bess by tying her hanky around he mouth which provoked Bess , Both George and Bess started quarrelling again. Nancy who was very sick of their silly fights pulled George and Bess away and removed the hanky around Bess' mouth.  
" I'd appreciate if you both would stop fighting and tell me what this all means , I'm really confused and I have not even the slightest idea of what is going on with the person who wrote this letter to me , I don't know why it was sent to me , According to me , no one really loves me?! I don't know anyone who loves me! could you both please stop fighting and tell me what to do?" yells Nancy which makes George and Bess go silent. " How would I know what it means when you YOURSELF don't know" exclaims George.  
" Nance , I think someone's trying to get on your nerves , Just ignore this and throw it into the trash and get ready for our trip , we're running out of time , let's just forget about it" replies Bess.  
George and Nancy are shocked and keep staring at Bess for a couple of minutes before cracking up.  
"Bess , good gracious! you've spoken with sense for the first time" exclaims George grunting.  
Nancy and George continue laughing until Bess' face is all red , Suddenly she explodes , BOOM!  
" YOU BOTH ARE SO ANNOYING , I HATE YOU BOTH , WHY DO YOU KEEP ANNOYING ME , JUST BECAUSE IM HUNTING FOR A CUTE GUY DOESN'T MEAN I'VE LOST MY SENSES , I JUST HAVE TWO SIDES , I ALWAYS SPEAK WITH SENSE , I ALWAYS DO" yells Bess who's flushing hot red.  
Nancy and George hug Bess and Bess returns to normal , It was a bizarre that Bess had spoken something that made sense because she's usally drifting away in her dream land with her imaginary boyfriend. The girls chat for long time and finally Bess and George leave it 7:30Pm and head for home.  
Nancy still has the letter , she doesn't have the heart to throw it away before she found out who the secret admirer was , because she was afraid it was Frank. Frank Hardy , her best friend for whom she started developing feelings.  
She loved him more than anyone could imagine. She wished it was him because she hadn't seen him for a long time.  
She didn't know if Frank really loved her back or not , She didn't know if he had a girlfriend , she didn't want to know anything , for she had fallen for him.

TO BE CONTINUED LATER.


End file.
